


Symbioza dusz

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon - Anime, Chaptered, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Multi, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, True Love
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Codzienne życie Kida i jego dwóch, ukochanych broni.





	Symbioza dusz

**Author's Note:**

> Dlaczego nic nie ma w tym fandomie po polsku?

— Patty! Widziałaś moją marynarkę?!

Dziewczyna stanęła we framudze łazienki, a zdecydowanie za duża na nią biała koszula lekko zsunęła jej się z ramion, ukazując nagą klatkę piersiową. Blondynka wzruszyła niedbale ramionami i przekrzywiła głowę na bok, marszcząc brwi, najwyraźniej próbując sobie coś przypomnieć.

— Mne wem — wymamrotała ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach, która omal jej nie wypadła na podłogę — dzie ona jes, ‘id.

Młody bóg śmierci uniósł ręce ku niebiosom, przeklinając swojego pecha.

  
  


Był to przeciętny dzień w Death City. Słońce dawno zbudziło się do życia, dlatego też poirytowanie Kida powoli sięgało swego apogeum, zwłaszcza, że byli już dawno spóźnieni…

— Zamiast robić zamieszanie z samego rana, poszedłbyś po prostu bez niej — stwierdziła Liz, podchodząc do czarnowłosego już gotowa do wyjścia. — Zresztą, w samej koszuli wyglądasz znacznie seksowniej.

Spojrzał się na nią groźnie, jednak po chwili jego mina zelżała na intensywności. Ten jakże niespodziewany komplement poprawił mu humor,a także podsycił jego męskie ego. Posłał dziewczynie uśmiech, na co ta tylko pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową.

Kiedy dołączyła do nich ubrana już Patty, Kid chwycił obie dziewczyny w talii, a następnie wspólnie w trójkę udali się w stronę drzwi.

Czekał na nich kolejny, produktywny dzień!


End file.
